


The story of Us

by Doublegyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drama, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh God Yes, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Reminiscing, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sobbing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublegyeoms/pseuds/Doublegyeoms
Summary: A compilation of short stories for Im Jaebeom and Park Jinyoung.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Jinyoung

“So.. want to take a public transportation or should I go call manager-hyung and ask him to drive us around?” Jaebeom asked as he saved his latest song on his draft— making sure to leave a note on the side of his monitor as to not forget later on. The lack of response from the younger immediately made him look for the other; seeing him staring lovingly at the picture frame on his wooden cabinet with a soft nostalgic smile.

“Jinyoungie?”

“We look so young here hyung..” The younger responded in a whisper, chuckling softly as he lifted the frame for a closer look; his thumb caressing the black frame delicately.

“Years really did pass us by so quickly. It felt like yesterday when we’re both so excited to release our first debut song as JJP and now..” Jaebeom heard him say; his voice fading gradually until only a soft sigh could be heard. The elder knew that jinyoung sometimes have moments where he just travels back in his own memory lane; getting overwhelmed by the things he went through to get here— the things they went through together to get to where they are now. Sometimes it feels surreal, sometimes he feels his ego going off the roof, and sometimes he feels scared that he might wake up one day and find that everything is just a short lived dream.

Jinyoung let out a light laugh as soon as he felt a pair of strong arms around his midriff; pulling him closer as the elder nuzzled his nose on the crook of his neck— giving jinyoung as much affection as he could muster to let the other know that he knows how he feels and he’s not alone. It was enough to take him back to reality; a reality where jaebeom is holding him close— a reality that feels like a dream.

“We really did grow up huh, hyung?” He mused; delicately placing one palm on Jaebeom’s cheek— the latter almost instinctively giving it a soft peck. Inside the well-dusted black frame, was the first picture of them together when they won first place on a contest where only one should’ve been the winner. To this day, Jinyoung wonders if things would’ve been different if only one of them won the title. Would they be as close as they are now? Would they even we friends? Would they still debut as a duo or would they go separate ways? That thought alone scared jinyoung. The thought of living a life not knowing jaebeom to this extent— a life of not having jaebeom every step of the way.

Thankfully, That thought is nothing but a mere less thought. Because they are close now more than ever, they are the best of friends, they debuted as a duo and debuted again as GOT7. Jinyoung is thankful, that he lives the life where he knows jaebeom. A life with jaebeom beside him.

“We did, and we’re still growing..” Jaebeom muttered, loving the warmth that jinyoung is emitting; the serenity that the younger is giving unknowingly. It was fate that brought upon their love.

In love, He found Jinyoung.

In Jinyoung, he found peace.

And in Peace, he found himself— **finally.**

“We will keep on growing.. together.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Jinyoung mumbled, placing the frame back in it’s place before turning to get a good look at jaebeom who loosened his hold but still firm enough to let him know that he has no intention of letting him go— not now, not ever.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” Jinyoung smiled, letting his arms rest loosely around jaebeom’s waist whilst the other just furrowed his eyebrows as the sudden gratitude.

“Why thank me? I haven’t even done anything for you.” Jinyoung could only shake his head; the man has no idea how much jinyoung appreciate his very existence.

“No hyung.

_You’ve done more than I could ever wished you will._ ” Jaebeom held his breath as jinyoung’s smiling face came to view; the way his eye wrinkles on each side, that cute little nose scrunch that comes along with it. That wide smile that he always chooses to hide. Everything about him is screaming celestial— a star that shines the brightest on jaebeom’s plain world.

“How do you do it..” Jinyoung heard him asked, his voice almost in disbelief and his expression a bit dazed.

“Do what?”

“That. How can you be so breathtakingly beautiful? That should be illegal.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but to burst into a fit of giggles at his sappy lines; loving this side of jaebeom only he can vast on abundantly.

“What’s gotten into you? Saying cheesy lines like that.” He laughed but shrieked in surprise when jaebeom out of the sudden kissed his cheek.

“W-what was that for?”

“Hmm.. I don’t know. I just wanted to do it. Do I need a reason for me to kiss you?”

“Of course!” Jinyoung, despite his blushing cheeks, pouted cutely. Jaebeom took that opportunity to kiss the tip of his nose, surprising the younger further.

“That-“

“That’s for being so stubbornly cute.”

Jinyoung was about to retort when he placed another peck on his forehead, the younger’s face reddening by seconds as he gripped jaebeom’s shirt.

“That’s for staying beside me always. For always choosing me when you could have anyone else and this…” Jaebeom leaned closer to capture jinyoung’s soft lips in a chaste kiss— moving no more than an inch to whisper;

“ _This is to say how much I love you_.”

Jinyoung felt his lips once more; it wasn’t urgent nor was it rough. It was a kiss that stopped the time and let everything else around them disappear. It was gentle in a way that jinyoung could feel how he smiles through the kiss, it was soft in a way that he could feel jaebeom’s thumb drawing circles on his waist. It was sweet and endearing that jinyoung could almost burst due to the overwhelming love he gets from jaebeom.

“Thank you for growing with me. I promise to grow old with you, with our graves besides each other. I promise to stay beside you always.”

“Stop being so cheesy, hyung.” Jinyoung laughed lightly, his eyes starting to water as he see the genuine love in his eyes.

“Through ups and downs, in every win and defeat, I promise to stay with you. I'll love you till the day I can’t no more which is never. Because I’ll love you for the rest of my life and after.” Jinyoung gasped, his breath shaky when jaebeom out of nowhere pulled out a small velvet box from his back pocket.

“H-hyung..” The younger choked a sob, his hands cupping his mouth as his eyes alternate between staring at the box and looking at jaebeom who was smiling nervously at him.

“I was planning on giving you this on the stage of our old company building where we won our first trophy together. But I felt like this is a better time to do it.” Jaebeom nervously chuckled; “I-it’s not much since I was also planning on a bigger event but I know how you prefer privacy for intimate matters so..”

“Oh my god hyung…”

“Park Jinyoung-ssi, my great annoyance and comfort. My shelter and strength. My best friend, my family, **_my forever soulmate, jinyoungie_**.” Jinyoung felt like he would collapse in pure bliss any moment as jaebeom opened the box to reveal a very beautiful diamond ring; his tears continuously flowing from his eyes whilst he watched jaebeom kneel on one knee in front of him.

“Will you give me the honor of spending the rest of our lives growing together?”

Jaebeom was surprised when the younger suddenly leaped towards him, screaming _'yes'_ over and over as he sobbed— letting out a big sigh of relief whilst he smile. The elder delicately put the ring on the younger’s left ring finger with trembling hands; jinyoung stared at it with awe before kissing jaebeom fully on the lips— using the man’s shirt to pull him closer as he showed him how much he appreciates this gift he had given him.

_The gift of **forever.**_

“Do you like it?” Jaebeom whispered whilst he nodded, his eyes fixated on the shining ring on his finger.

_ Finally. _

“Thank you, jinyoungie. For saying yes.”

“No. Thank you, hyung. For letting me say yes.”

Jaebeom chuckled as the younger hugged him tightly; thanking heavens for the positive outcome of his proposal. Honestly, if it was jaebeom, he would’ve proposed in a grand way, somewhere filled with flowers and fireflies or maybe a sky filled with night lighters. But jinyoung is simple. Simple and beautiful and that enough is something that makes everything he does special. Jinyoung is simple in a sense that he could simply tell what the other is thinking. Jinyoung is simple in a sense that his smile could tell a thousand words to jaebeom. He is simple with the way his eyes conveys how much he loves him. How his touch comforts jaebeom without a fail.

Truly, Jinyoung is simple and in his simplicity, jaebeom found him the most ethereal.

**_“I love you, jinyoung.”_ **

**_“I love you too, jaebeomie-hyung. More than yesterday but less than tomorrow.”_ **

Jinyoung closed his eyes as he smiled through the kiss; fluttering his eyes open to see his world smiling back at him. The two took their time as they walk out of jaebeom’s studio— the elder remembering that they haven’t chosen on what mode of transportation they should use as he glanced as jinyoung who was smiling widely; swaying their intertwined hands lightly as they walked. Well maybe it doesn’t matter much now since he did something spontaneous rather than what he originally had in mind. However, it wouldn’t hurt if they’ll rush to see the places they grew to love together— just to make the night more special.

“By the way jinyoungie, you never answered my first question.”

“Hmm? What’s that?”

“Should we take the taxi, bus, subway or should I call manager-hyung so he could drive for us? If we call him now we might be able to make it to our old company building for a quick peek.” He asked and was ready to dial their manager’s phone number when jinyoung glanced at him with a gentle smile and a light squeeze on his hand.

Really… so simply breathtaking— **_beautiful._**

Well perhaps it never really matters what they road they take; whether it’s on land, sea or sky. Perhaps it doesn’t matter whether or not they make it tonight. Because they’ll always have another day, another time, another chance to visit places they loved together— places that witness their love bloom. Maybe what matters is that they’ll be on that path together— side by side as they continue their journey by opening another chapter.

_Another verse added to their love song_.

Slowly but surely, they’ll reach their destination— together.

**_“Shall we walk instead, hyung?”_ **


	2. Jaebeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung's way of saying goodbye is as easy as counting to ten but as painful as death.

_**One..**_

It was only one time that my heart skipped a beat for another. The only time my fast-paced world slowed for a moment; That one moment, where my earth found it's moon.

_**Two..** _

We were two different people living in the same dream; a dream to bring happiness to those who hear us. Two different people who walked the same path; Two people who thought that they were bind by the red string.

_**Three..** _

Thrice did I try to approach you first. You that was alone in the corner of our practice room, you that was cold and unwilling to be friends to others— i used to wonder why, but now i know. People only knew you when they need you, and leave you once they don't. However, it also took us three times to meet eyes before i understood that we connect; that you understand me like how i understand you.

 _ **Four.**_

Four months after our practice, we were ask to perform as a duo. I was overjoyed, I couldn't sleep at all. I knew I liked you by then but i also knew that these emotions wouldn't do good for the both of us, especially on the early phase of our careers.

_**Five..** _

Five places we visit after our first win. Five places you usually go to when you're sad, happy, lost, mad and when you just want a breath of fresh air. The first five places were you took me to know you better, the first five places I understood you fully.

_**Six..** _

It took us six years didn't we? Six long years before we started going out— albeit behind closed doors, away from the attentions and flashing cameras. Six long years before we got to hold each other quietly; sneaking past our other members who were sleeping soundly. And it was during those times that I wondered; how lucky I am to finally call you mine.

_**Seven.** _

We are seven— we were seven, right? Our little group that consist of two, grew to be seven. Seven people who cherish each other. We were seven, our own little family.

**Eight.**

It was past Eight in the evening when I received the call. The call that made my whole world crumble into pieces. It was past Eight when I hurriedly ran to the hospital; thick rain and raging wind but I didn't care— I wanted to see you then. To be able to calm the storm that the news gave me.

_**Nine.** _

Nine times I called your name. Pleading you to open your eyes for me. Nine times your name slipped my mouth as I cry. Nine times I wished that you'll wake up and tell me to stop crying— to tell me you're still here. Nine times; yet you never did.

_**Ten.** _

It took me Ten excruciatingly painful years to stop myself from following you. Ten years of trying to get over the pain you left behind. It's been ten years.. and yet I still miss the warmth when you lay next to me. I still miss the kisses you give me, the laugh I hear when I try to be funny, those loving eyes, that precious smile.

It's been Ten years since God took you back to heaven, didn't he? I remembered how you would always calm me by counting to ten. And maybe it's time to count again. 

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.. **Ten**_ as I laid the white rose on your grave.

_I've counted my sadness to Ten, hyung._

" _ **Thank you, jaebeom-ssi. Until we meet again.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'))

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all, I'm in need of fluff that's why i wrote this (I'M STRESSED AF AND I NEED A FLUFFY JJP TO KEEP ME SANE).
> 
> Second of all, y'all keep safe okay? Wash your hands and always carry hand sanitizer/rubbing alcohol around you (please avoid going out if it's not really important) Please stay safe! uwu
> 
> lastly, Just wanna say if you're still reading this (if there's ever anyone reading this) Thank you. and i love you. 
> 
> OKAY I'M OUT! 🥴


End file.
